


You Made Me The Thief of Your Heart

by Unseemingowl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe, Bella is gentry, F/M, Jacob is black, Jacob is her servant, Jacob is non-native american POC, Yorkshire England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella knows the heather, the hills and the little streams like the back of her hand, just like he does, but Jacob also knows all the animals, the name of every flower and every tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me The Thief of Your Heart

“And then she went into the chamber, and all the wives of Bluebeard were hanging from the ceiling, dripping red all over the floor, necks open in bloody smiles.”

Jacob is a great listener. He gasps and shivers at all the appropriate moments, and Bella feels a wicked sense of satisfaction when she can make his eyes widen in anticipation. She always finds him, when he is in the main house, magically appearing next to him and distracting him from whatever chore he is supposed to be doing. Her fingers are soft against his callouses when she drags him with her to the their closet. Jacob follows her lead and the ribbons streaming from her long, dark hair.

Sometimes she has a book with her, but most of the time, she just narrates the stories she has already read. The closet is their little haven when they’re inside, squeezing together so close that the laces and silks of Bella’s dress spill over his muddy work boots.

When Jacob snatches her up, they go to the moor. Bella knows the heather, the hills and the little streams like the back of her hand, just like he does, but Jacob also knows all the animals, the name of every flower and every tree.

He brings her beetles and bird skulls picked clean. Together they listen to the steady rumble of the wind, the sharp cries of the bushy tailed foxes that hunt in the heather. The dirt is darker than black against Bella’s pale complexion. The green and the purple goes beautifully with Jacob’s black skin. She tells him as much when she weaves flower crowns for him, pressing them down over his crow black hair.

Billy always finds them eventually, he knows all their hiding places, both inside and outside. He scolds his son, but can’t get himself to stop them. Twainforks manor has become a cold and lonely place after the mistress’ death, and his son is the only one that makes Bella’s too serious face light up in a smile.

In his own small way, Billy Black is a man of the world, and he sees disaster spelled all over his son's already much too handsome features, and the adoring way Bella looks at him. Class and race has never meant much at the Swans’ Yorkshire estate. They are far away from society, and Major Swan measures a man by his deeds, not his birth. It does not change the fact that Bella is Lady Isabella Swan, heiress, and mistress of both Billy and his son.

She is all of fourteen when Major Swan finally forgets his grief for long enough arrange for Bella’s education in the South, among company more genteel and refined than what can be found in Yorkshire.

Bella weeps on her and Jacob’s last outing, weeps as she hasn’t since they put her mother in the ground. There are no one around to hear, and Jacob lets her scream as much as she wants. When she is done, he hugs her, tucks her into the crook of his shoulder. They sit quietly together as the mist pearls in their hair and on their faces.

She kisses the mist off his face, and she tastes earth and heather on his brown skin. He is still under her mouth, letting her explore without protest, until she reaches his lips. He jerks in her arms, and Bella stops.

It’s dark and they’re both bone cold when Billy Black finds them, lantern swinging from his hand. He hits Jacob then, for the first and only time, and drags them back to the manor. He is brought to the kitchen to defrost, and Bella is disposed into one of the elegant copper tubs upstairs 

When Billy watches her leave in the dark in the early hours of the morning the next day, he breathes a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Andrea Arnold's version of Wuthering Heights, and since Meyer is allegedly inspired by the classic works, I figured I'd just run with it.


End file.
